Como un insecto
by Hatte
Summary: Para ella, él es un insecto.


Bueno, un oneshoot bastante extraño, rápido, directo al grano.  
La idea en mi cabeza era otra, sinceramente, explicar más cada momento y blablabla, pero eso hubiese hecho muy tediosa la historia, sin embargo, pretendo desarrollarla durante el 2011.

Espero la disfruten más que yo.  
¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

**Como un insecto.**

Aquel bosque parecía una perfecta imitación de un laberinto, unos de esos en los que de por si era difícil ver algo, con todos aquellos árboles rodeándolos, tocándolos, rasguñándolos, saboreándolos con cada paso que ellos daban bosque adentro hacía terrorífico e imposible continuar el camino, sin embargo, ellos sólo tenían dos opciones: o cumplían con el capricho de su amo o morían.

Ese lugar era conocido por ser bautizado como "el Hermano del Bosque Prohibido", cualquier criatura que no encontraras en el Bosque Prohibido seguramente la encontrarías aquí, y cualquier criatura que encontraras allá aquí estaría en abundancia. Si es cierto que un mortífago debía estar preparado para cualquier situación que se presentara, a Draco esto le parecía una misión suicida. Según él, esto era una pérdida de valioso tiempo que podía haber sido gastado en algún bar o durmiendo en su mansión. Él creía que sólo a Voldemort se le ocurría pensar que la comadreja y la sabelotodo de Granger estarían en un sitio tan inhabitable.

—Detengámonos un momento, Nott —sugirió Draco agitado por el largo recorrido a toda velocidad—, de verdad necesito un descanso.

—Aparte de que eres lento quieres un descanso, ¿qué pasa contigo Malfoy? ¿Parkinson te ha debilitado? —comentó Theodore deteniéndose para mirar a su compañero—, recuerda que los demás esperan nuestra señal para entrar al bosque a buscarnos, debemos apurarnos si queremos dormir, mi Señor no perdonaría un retraso otra vez.

—Eso lo tengo claro Nott, sólo te estoy diciendo que me des unos minutos, maldita sea… —Draco estaba realmente cansado, no sólo por la misión sino por todo, ya la vida no le sabia igual que antes.

—Como quieras Malfoy, pero en unos pocos minutos seguimos nuestro camino, descansa bien.

Hacía ya un tiempo que a Draco Malfoy no le satisfacía ser un mortífago, aunque su trabajo consistía en atemorizar brujos, personas, incluso animales él sentía que a su vida le falta algo que lo encendiera, que diera un sabor dulce y embriagador. Ser un mortífago tenía muchas ventajas, entre esas estaba que te abría muchas puertas –cualquiera en otros tiempo lo podía cuestionar, pero ahora gobernaba el Señor Tenebroso y ser mortífago era como ir a la mejor universidad del universo-, Draco podía tener todo lo que quisiera con sólo pedirlo, pero aunque le gustaba la _vida fácil_ que llevaba algo estaba mal.

Él no paraba de recordar una y otra vez aquella batalla que decidió por él como terminaría siendo su vida, pensaba que, tal vez y solo tal vez si el pendejo de Potter no hubiera muerto su vida sería menos alborotada y _más vida_. Desde hacía ya 8 meses estaban buscando al resto del trío dorado: la comadreja y la sabelotodo. Ellos habían logrado escapar al finalizar la batalla y el Señor Tenebroso creía que se estaban movilizando contra él, por lo que le dio la tarea a Draco de encontrar a los susodichos para _rescatar_ el honor de su familia. Él debía cumplir.

—Movámonos Malfoy.

—Lo dices como si fueras el líder, Nott —retomo Draco—. Recuerda que esta misión fue originalmente mía, si el Señor Tenebroso te ordenó venir no fue para que me dieras ordenes.

—Vale Draco, que últimamente estás de mal humor, sólo quiero llegar a dormir a mi casa.

Draco no respondió el comentario de Nott, el también quería llegar a dormir a su mansión de una maldita vez, ya tenían dos horas dentro de aquel bosque para poder llegar a su objetivo, y como debían ser cautelosos no podían ir en escobas o simplemente apareciendo.

Caminaron quizás por unos treinta y cinco minutos, se sentían cansados, sus ojos se esforzaban por ver más allá de la oscuridad de aquel bosque, sus pies se mantenían caminando casi por inercia, sus manos se encontraban cerca de sus varitas como defensa, quien los viera diría que eran unos inferis, cuando Nott miraba el mapa podían visualizar que ya estaban más cerca, sólo unos pasos más y… Sus detectores de magia de pronto se activaron, por lo que debían de estar cerca de alguien que la poseía, pero no podían estar seguros de que eran Ron o Hermione. Apresuraron sus pasos ansiosos por encontrar su objetivo, enviar la señal, llevar a los traidores con su amo y largarse, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña frente a un río, pero cuando Theodore quería continuar Draco lo detuvo: ellos no serían tan estupidos como para sólo vivir allí, debían tener detectores de movimiento o al menos trampas, algo que les avisara que estaban en peligro.

—Debemos esperar, alguno tendrá que salir algún día…

—Draco, no me jodas…

—Nott, hay que hacer esto bien, no quiero morir aquí.

—Tú y tus cosas de Malfoy's… —hizo un gesto de desaprobación y caminó hasta recostarse en un árbol con vista a la cabaña; la verdad es que Malfoy tenía razón.

Esperaron horas, las nubes se movían a un ritmo demasiado lento y la noche cada vez era más lejana aunque aún continuaba oscuro, había insectos por todo el lugar y resultaba incómodo estar en un sitio quieto demasiado tiempo, Draco odiaba esos pequeños animales, eran tan diferentes, asquerosos y sucios que simplemente no los soportaba.

—Draco, mira…

Draco observó la cabaña y vio algo que ya conocía: un cabello rojo. Ronald Weasley estaba saliendo con mucha cautela. Parecía que el Señor Tenebroso no se había equivocado.

Pero Nott actuó deprisa, sin señal.

—¡Immobilus! —convocó aquel hechizo con fuerza, dando directo en Ron y dejándolo inmóvil—, ¡maldito Weasley, te tenemos por fin!

—No celebres Nott, aún falta Granger —dijo Draco como si fuera demasiado obvio mientras se aproximaba a la cabaña, miró por un momento a Weasley y noto el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba: Hermione debía estar peor—, yo voy por ella —Y sonrió, porque muy dentro de él le agradaba la idea de verla.

Se adentro en la cabaña con cuidado, que Weasley fuera un estúpido al salir desprevenido no quería decir que ella lo fuera, y definitivamente no esperaba encontrarla de una vez, aunque ese pensamiento fue retractado de inmediato.

— ¿Granger? —Draco no noto que su objetivo había sido abandonado hacía ya unos segundos, al verla mirando aquella ventana —, pero ¿qué coño haces? Un mortífago está aquí y tú miras por la ventana tranquilamente.

—No me importas Malfoy, incluso aunque me mataras, todo está terminado.

— ¿No temes que te mate?

—Para eso es que estas aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sí, Draco había olvidado su objetivo.

—Malfoy —Hermione se volteo a mirar al muchacho en cuestión— fíjate bien, eres como un insecto, te arrastras y te humillas ante Voldemort para que no te mate, no tienes vida propia, vives para alguien más y no para ti, crees que eso te llena, crees que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer pero no, tú sólo eres un títere. Por eso nunca me gustaste —Hizo una pausa y se acerco—, por eso siempre fuiste tan encantador como un demonio.

—Tú no me conoces, maldita sangre sucia —Vamos, todos sabemos que eso había herido el ego de Malfoy—, aquí el único insecto eres tú.

—Yo no me arrastro ante nadie ni nadie me manipula con promesas trastornadas.

Draco Malfoy se aproximo a paso rápido hasta la chica, que ahora se encontraba entre la ventana y él.

—Deberías de salir rápido, querrás ver lo que está por suceder —Sonrió, pero el odio aún seguía en sus ojos.

—Eres como un insecto, Hermione.

— ¿sí? —mencionó incrédula la muchacha.

Con la mano derecha saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, él sabía que algún día le iba a servir, lo envolvió en su mano y lo acerco hasta el cuello de la chica, acariciándolo levemente, acerco sus labios a los labios de su acompañante, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos automáticamente para dejarse sucumbir ante una pasión que apareció de pronto en el cuerpo de ambos, pero nunca sucedió.

Hermione sintió como un olor asqueroso y abrumador entraba por su nariz, estaba mareada, quería respirar aire, abrió los ojos y lo último que vio fue un semblante casi indiferente.

—Sí, y morirás como un insecto. Envenenada en manos de tu superior.

Cuando Draco sintió el último respiro de Hermione creyó que sentiría satisfacción, pero la venganza no fue tan dulce como esperaba, por el contrario, un nuevo vacío se abrió en un lugar de su alma. Miró por la ventana aún con el cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos y notó que la Marca Tenebrosa había sido convocada: una segunda guerra por el poder estaba empezando.


End file.
